112015-Clarifying Terms
allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:44 -- AT: Okay I'm going to skip alll of the everrything with what I've hearrd AT: My point right now is Aaisha CC: What happened? AT: And mostlly herr welll-being AT: Welll I don't know because no one tellls me anything CC: She seemed fine a minute ago and then she conked out AT: Yeah she mentioned that CC: I'm fearing the worst AT: So am I to be honest AT: But neitherr of us can reallly get to Derrse so I guess we're just stuck in llimbo CC: ... CC: I hope SCarlet or Vigil didn't comb back AT: Yeah. AT: That was kind of the AT: Obvious thing to be worrried about AT: Is therre any reason forr them to be doing anything AT: Have we hearrd anything frrom them CC: I haven't CC: It's either them or Jack AT: I mean I don't think being subtlle is theirr thing AT: Jack woulld prrobablly have a llive feed to the wholle session CC: Well, they want dark, but Scarlet's still in her head, I think AT: Maybe AT: Orr maybe she's not AT: Who knows how that stuff worrks AT: Maybe I finallly overrrode it CC: And Jack saw fit to threaten her CC: to me AT: Welll obviouslly AT: How ellse is he going to manipullate you into doing something dumb AT: We allrready knew he wanted herr dead CC: Yeah, and I'm shamed to say it works CC: Not even ashamed, really\ CC: I just...had to do what I could CC: I know there all always terrible decisions CC: But my intant has to count for something AT: Welll maybe AT: If it stopped lleading to such terrriblle things AT: You reallly need a Moirraill, frranklly AT: One that isn't me. AT: Obviouslly. CC: Would you believe I wasp considering Serios before all this want down? AT: Did you feell llike you werre doing something clleverr CC: What do you mean? CC: Just what do you think I wasp trying to be clever about? AT: I'm asking if you thought you werre doing something clleverr CC: No AT: Orr if this was morre akin to running about with yourr hairr on firre trrying to find a barrrell that wasn't fulll of oill CC: It feels a lot more like the second one CC: If you want me to regret, you're too late, I do CC: More than you know AT: I'm not hasslling you about it right now AT: Just rememberr what my responsibillity to Aaisha is, due to herr being my Moirraill. CC: Remember that as her matesprite, I would do anything for her AT: My point is that if you're a thrreat to herr, intentionallly orr no, my responsibillity is to make good on a prromise that I made, a whille back AT: Rememberr? When I got both of you away frrom Scarrllet? AT: It wasn't exactlly frree and I'm prretty surre I was SUPPOSED to do morre than just knock you down. AT: Frranklly I'm hoping that isn't callled it AT: In, I mean. AT: But I've stilll got a debt to pay forr that CC: I still don't even know what all that shit wasp about CC: but I lost the finger CC: Died later, that shit's over AT: That's was Vigill's prrice AT: Not mine, not LLibby's of me CC: And what wasp yours? AT: The prrice that I had to pay? AT: I don't know yet CC: Why are you even involved in that? CC: Aside from being the recipiant of us CC: For whatever reason AT: Because I was the one who TOLLD LLibby AT: She didn't just know CC: Good call, I guess CC: Didn't make that situation less messy AT: Oh I know CC: So are we going to keep up the fond memories? CC: Anymore threats on Aaisha's behalf? CC: Or for her sake, rather AT: Welll AT: I think you underrstand the point CC: I do CC: If it gets to that point, go ahead and make good on them CC: Just bring me back with that Lifey shit when this is over CC: Expect the same from me, only with less lifey bullshit CC: Maybe just one self CC: You still have both AT: Welll if it comes to that AT: I woulld expect no lless. CC: Understand, as bad as I may seem. As shitty and shifty as my means may be. I act with the best intentions my shady businesstroll heart can muster up AT: Do you think that I don't underrstand that you have good intentions. AT: Do you think I woulld do so LLITTLLE to someone if they pllead INNOCENT so constantlly as you have AT: Insullts and some brruises don't go farr when peoplle's LLIVES arre on the lline CC: I'm not trying to be melodramatic or play the hero or victim here CC: Only stating AT: Right CC: Just...expect a shit storm CC: Granted, those are getting pretty common CC: At least when I'm involved AT: Yes. CC: If shit does hit the fan, and it probably will. I officially resign all hero shit to you CC: Also if it doesn't hit the fan CC: Just, you can have it CC: That shit's cursed, I swear AT: Maybe! CC: More cursed than this planet CC: Which has a literal curse AT: Right AT: You're a frrog, arren't you CC: I know you already got the lowdown from the others CC: Yes, I'm a frog AT: Ribbit. CC: ... CC: why? AT: Why not? CC: ...fair enough CC: Ribbit indeed AT: see you soon. -- allodicTemperament AT bit her phone in half. -- -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:19 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla